federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Science Team - 2372
This page has all information on the "Meeting all the Blues" (861) science team which was formed in 2372. More information on some members may be found at the links. Social Science Marcus Wolfe *July 31, 2338. A Terran/Betazoid with a specialization in Federation culture and religions. He was the leader of the social science team. When the war started, his position on DS9 was short lived and eventually became the Captain of the USS Fenrir. When he left the fleet after a battle with the Romulans, he remained a civilian and went into politics. Bae Graison *December 03, 2360 to 2373. A Betazoid with a specialization in Psychology and Sociology. A short time after his arrival to the station, Graison was murdered by a Changeling and impersonated the Lieutenant for some time in hopes of gaining counter-intelligence from DS9. The changling was discovered in October, 3273 and it is believed Bae died several months before. He was played by Kenneth Branagh. J'Pel *April 20, 2330. A Vulcan with a specialization in linguistics. She later went on to become the first officer of the USS Fenrir until a battle with the Romulans in 2379. Resigning from the fleet, she remained a civilian until 2406 when she re-enlisted as the operations officer of the USS Fenrir-B. Marlon Nadis *January 28, 2346 A Terran with a specialization in economics. He remained on DS9 for some time after the war before going to Earth. When the USS Fenrir was recommissioned in 2404, he joined and was later made the ships Chief of Science. Qadira Roshen *November 30, 2349-May 01, 2375. An Andorian with a specialization in Interplanetary histories. She later went on to be a Helmsmen on the USS Fenrir during the war. Qadira died on AR-558 when an Houdini explored. She had been in a quad relationship with Marlon and Isaac of the science teams, along with Katal Wolfe. Physical Science Jadzia Dax-Wolfe *Born 2341-January 08, 2375 A Joined Trill with a specialization in zoology, biology and astrophysics, she was the leader of the physical science team. Also as the Chief of Science, she worked on DS9 throughout the war until she was killed by a Pah-Wraith possessed Gul Dukat. Saavik *April 03, 2310-2373 A Vulcan wtih a specilization in Planetology, Geology and Vulcanology and was previously stationed on Saturn Prime. Saavik eventually died on December 01, 2373 when she went into a ponn farr but her mate, Taurik, had previous been killed during the battle with the borg for the First Contact Plot. Unable to properly mate for another, she went into mourning which eventually led to her death. She was played by Tasia Valenza. Tegan Rozada *May 28, 2337-2375. A Terran with a specialization in Heliology, Helioseismology, and Seismology. Tegen had a very brief romance with Benjamin Sisko, but was killed during the Dominion War. She played the Saxophone, enjoyed watching baseball and was divorced from her husband in 2367. She was played by Jada Pinkett Smith. Bryce Wren *April 22, 2346. A Terran with a specialization in Astrophysics, Quantum Mechanics and Temporal Anomalies. When the war started, he became a communications officer on DS9 until be transferred as the Chief of Science on both the station and Fenrir. He later became a Professor of Astrophysics and a supervisor for the Temporal Department. Valora Xaan *February 23, 2270-November 2374. A Rhaanarite with a specialization in Botany, Oceanography and Ecology. Valora was killed during the Dominion War in when the Fenrir was boarded by Jem'Hadar. She died on the same day as Captain Rainer and Isaac Hammond. She was played by Dakota Fanning. Yael Varren *April 02, 2339-November 30, 2372 A Bajoran with a specialization in Geophysics, Geology and Virology. Eventually it was discovered that Yael was working for the Pah-Wraiths, as well as a former collaborator in the Occupation. He attempted to kill Marcus and Jadzis and was killed at the hands of his own viral creation. He was played by Clive Owen. Isaac Hammond *June 11, 2349-November 05, 2374. A Terran who specialized in Biology, Ecology and Zoology. Isaac died by giving up his life to kill a Founder who had Federation information during the Dominion War and posthumously received the Medal of Honour with clusters. He was in a quad relationship with Marlon and Qadira. Category:Character Lists